A Wonderful Day
by BanishedSpiritDragon
Summary: What Marluxia does, outside the Castle. This is my first story. Please don't be mean. It's like, a normal date. Marluxia/OCC. Oneshot. Warnings: Yaoi, but nothing too serious. I do not own any one from Kingdom Hearts.


It was a normal day. Just like any other day in the Organization. Demyx was sitting on the couch playin' his sitar. Xigbar was losing to Luxord in yet another game of "Strip Poker." Why he even tries anymore, no one knows. Axel was in his spot, just standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Saix then left the room to make sure that no one else was messing around.

As Saix was walking throughout the castle, he noticed something on the floor. He walked towards it and as he got closer to it, he could make out the shape of a coat. It was one of their uniforms. Saix picked it up, and judged the size of it. He figured it would belong to someone a little taller. He sniffed the coat and immediately pushed the coat away, catching a strong scent of flowers. "Number XI" Saix growled. "Not again."

Saix then walked fast to find Axel. However, it seemed that Axel had left the living room area to avoid Xigbar and Luxord's conflict. So, Saix went to Axel's room. He stopped at the room marked VIII. He opened the door without warning and saw Axel looking out the window. Apparently, he was not heard coming in. Saix cleared his throat to get Axel's attention, and sure enough, Axel turned his head immediately.

"Um, there's a thing called 'Knocking'" Axel said, a little annoyed. "Ever heard of it?" Saix just sighed. He tossed Marluxia's uniform to Axel, who gave him a questioning look. "Number XI is at it again," Saix said plainly. "I need you to find him, and get him back into his uniform. I imagine he is still in the castle somewhere." And with that, Saix walked out and carried on with his business.

"Hm…" Axel thought to himself. "Marluxia only pulls this gag when he's doing something very important, and he doesn't want anyone to know." Axel kept this up for about ten minutes. "Well, might as well start the fake search." Axel got off his bed, and started to pretend to search.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In a nice little town, decorated by the sun, a talk man was walking down the sidewalks in a pink tank top, dark green jeans, white shoes, and red fingerless gloves. He had sparkling blue eyes, and long, lush, flower pink hair. He went by name, Marluxia. Marluxia was on his way to a local café in the downtown district. He was meeting someone special to him.

"Lets hope that little trick will work as long as last time." He had set up a little distraction to keep the other members of the Organization from following him. He did not want any of them to know about "him." As he reached the downtown district, the café was a short walk away.

When Marluxia reached the café, he saw that his date hadn't arrived yet. So he took a seat on the chair outside a window, and ordered a mocha shake. Ten minutes later, he could see someone running fast to his direction. He looked closer and smiled. His date finally made it. In a couple of minutes, the boy had screeched to a stop. You should see the marks on the sidewalk. They were smoked.

"Wow, no crash." The boy was jumping with happiness. Marluxia could now get a better look at him. He was wearing a white t-shirt, light blue jeans, and brown shoes. He also wore a black jacket tied around his slim waist. "Sorry I'm late" he said, as he sat down across from Marluxia. "Hey, no problem, Ladex" Marluxia kindly replied. "Just hurry up and order. I got a whole day planned for us."

"Great" replied Ladex happily. "I can't wait!" Marluxia just smiled. He couldn't think of a time when they were together, that he hadn't smiled. They had been seeing each other for a few months now. They would set up a date for once a week. Meaning Marluxia would need to come up with something new to distract the other members. One time, he had over run Vexen's lab with roses and thorns. They didn't get that cleaned out for days.

Markluxia was brought out of his thoughts by a loud belch. He looked over to Ladex to see him giggling. Marluxia then chuckled. He then put a tip on the table and got out of his chair. He grabbed Ladex by the hand and led him out of downtown. Soon, they were in the park. It was beautiful today. The sun was shinning, the wind was blowing, and the flowers were blooming.

"Wow" Ladex said. "It's amazing. I never knew this was here." "I guess there's a lot of things you don't know" Marluxia said with a chuckle. "Well, the only time I get out and about, is when I'm with you" Ladex replied with a happy and sad look. Marluxia responded to this, by lightly kissing Ladex's cheek. He was then brought into a hug. Marluxia smiled, and then crouched down so Ladex could get on his back.

Marluxia was now giving Ladex a piggyback ride. Ladex was holding on tightly, smiling and not letting go. a few minutes later, a Frisbee was about to hit Marluxia in the head. But Ladex caught it a few inches before impact. "Yo! Over here!" Ladex threw it back to the person who tossed it first. "Thanks" Marluxia said plainly. "No problem" Ladex replied. Twenty minutes later, they were both under a tree. Ladex resting his head on Marluxia's shoulder. Marluxia stroked a few stray hairs from Ladex's face.

A few minutes later, Ladex's growling stomach woke him up. Marluxia chuckled. Ladex would always be hungry. And when he got hungry, they always went to a local Subway. It was Ladex's favorite. He would always order the strangest combinations. Won't bother explaining what they were.

After lunch, Marluxia and Ladex went to the beach. It was getting well into the afternoon. Ladex went collecting seashells. Marluxia just sat with his feet in the sand, watching Ladex react to the cold water whenever it caught him. Later, Ladex came back with a lot of beautiful seashells. "This one reminds me of you." Ladex showed Marluxia a seashell that was shaped oddly like a flower. Marluxia just smiled and ruffled Ladex's hair. They began construction of a sand castle. Ladex was unhappy that it wouldn't stay in shape.

They finished the castle only in time to get a picture on Ladex's camera phone. It was soon washed away by the sea. Ladex was just happy to have a picture. After wards they sat down watching the sun set. "You know," Ladex sarted. "I normally hate the beach." "Oh" Marluxia looked surprised. "But you what" Ladex asked. "What?" Marluxia was wanting to hear this. "You made it a really wonderful place," Ladex said with a smile. With that, Marluxia and Ladex got up after the sun had gone, and Marluxia walked Ladex home.

"You really had fun today, huh" Marluxia asked as they stood out Ladex's front door. "It was wonderful" Ladex replied. They both leaned in for a long good night kiss. "I'll see you next week, right" Marluxia was hoping for a yes. Ladex leaned up, and lightly kissed him on the lips. "You bet," answered Ladex. Ladex walked inside, and Marluxia walked away, ready to return to the castle.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Back at the Castle That Never Was, Marluxia had portaled back into his room. "So, have fun?" Marluxia turned to the source of the voice, and saw Axel standing in front of his door with his uniform. "Loads of fun" Marluxia said with a smirk. He grabbed his uniform from Axel and put back on. "So, what were you up to, Flower-boy" Axel asked with a smile and a big hint of interest. "Nowhere special" Marluxia plainly replied. "Aw, come on" Axel whined. "You can tell me." "No." "Yeah." "Nuh-uh." "Seriously man." "Why?" "'Cause, I gotta think of what to tell Saix."

"Tell me what?" Both turned around to see Siax looking very unpleased with Marluxia. "I'm glad to see you back in uniform, XI" Saix said not to happy. "Now, what were you up to?" "Yeah, tell man" Said Axel waiting impatiently. "Okay," Marluxia started. "If you must know, I was shopping for everyone's Christmas presents." "Christmas" Asked Axel. "This early in summer?" "It's never too early to prepare for Christmas" Marluxia said in a happy voice. "Plus, you guys are really hard to shop for." And with that, Marluxia walked off, with little suspicion, and happy for the great day he had.


End file.
